User talk:Digi-armour energize
Archive 1 Thanks for archiving my talk page for me. Much appreciated! <3 You know, if it's romance you're after, I could write you a poem. I like writing poems for girls. Digi-armour energize 19:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, at this point in my life, I'm not after romance. I'm focused on getting an education so I can be self-sufficient one day (and have a career that I like). : P.S. I'm going to be logging off in a moment because I have homework to do. Katara20 19:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Just because you're not looking for romance, it doesn't mean that it won't find you. You never know, something may just happen between us, or you and someone else, without you even realising! Digi-armour energize 19:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: I've been very busy with college lately, so my apologies for the late reply. Anyway, I think I need to clarify my previous message a little: I don't want to be in a romantic relationship while I'm in college. College is difficult enough as it is without that additional drama and stress. In fact, I'm not even thinking about dating guys until after I've graduated from college and have settled down in a career. ::: "You never know, something may just happen between us, or you and someone else, without you even realising!" Without me even realizing? Well, that's never happened to me before. And like I've said, I'm not interested in you like that. ::: Now, I want you to know that I don't mind talking to you. But I'm a little concerned that the only reason you're continuing to talk to me is because you think there's a chance of us dating. I just don't want you to waste your time, you know? :-/ Katara20 18:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: You're right. I'm an idiot. Do you still want to talk to me? LOK postponed!!! Unfair!!! Digi-armour energize 21:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I never called you an idiot, nor was I trying to imply that you were. O_o BTW, I should have wrote "I'm a little concerned that the only reason you be continuing to talk to me is because you think there's a chance of us dating." Because my intention wasn't to accuse you of that - I just thought it seemed like that might be the case. So I meant no offense. And like I said, I don't mind talking to you, as long as you understand I'm not romantically interested in you. And yeah, it's a bummer that LOK is getting delayed. :-/ Oh well... Maybe it'll give the producers a chance to make the series even better. And at least Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Young Justice are going to start airing new episodes again next week, so I guess I'll just have to watch those shows in the meantime. Katara20 01:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I was calling myself an idiot. And yes, I do have a bit of a crush on you *blushes*. You're a Clone Wars fan? Everytime I talk to you, you just seem to get cooler and cooler! Digi-armour energize 09:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, Digi-armour. I didn't respond to your previous message simply because I had nothing to say at the time. Also, I've been very busy in college lately, so I really don't have a lot of time to chat anymore. When I have a chance to come here, I try to focus on editing pages or responding to talk page discussions related to the operation of this wiki. But how have you been lately? Anything interesting happening? Katara20 20:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : No, not really. I live in a pretty uninteresting part of wales. There's not even alot of local crime. (Not that's a bad thing). The remade Thundercats started over here on the weekend, but I ain't had a chance to watch it yet....... Do you mind that I "like" you? Digi-armour energize 20:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :: To be honest, it's kind of annoying...as well as a little creepy. :-| I don't even know you; neither do you know me. How could you possibly have a crush on someone you don't even know? It just makes you seem kind of...desperate (and just so you know, some girls might see that as a red flag when deciding whether or not to date a guy). :-/ For your sake, I wish you would just move on concerning this "crush" and try to date some other girls. And I hate to say it, but if this is the only subject we're going to be talking about, I probably won't be talking to you anymore. Katara20 13:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's OK. I got over it. When do new Generator Rex episodes start? Digi-armour energize 22:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: In the U.S., "Night Falls" airs on September 16, "Hard Target" airs on September 23, and "A Family Holiday" airs on September 30. Of course, those episodes were already leaked on Cartoon Network's website, but they're technically "new" episodes since they haven't aired on TV yet. If Cartoon Network doesn't schedule any more breaks, a brand new episode should air on October 7. To my knowledge, no details have been released on that episode yet. BTW, you can view a complete episode list here. Katara20 20:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know they hadn't been shown on TV yet! I've already seen "Hard Target" and "A Family Holiday" on YouTube! I've started editing the Dinosaur King Wiki. Do you like Dinosaur King? I'll be online for a while. Digi-armour energize 20:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : I've never watched Dinosaur King, so I don't know. Anyway, I'm gonna be logging off in a second because I need to study. I was just checking in to answer messages and delete any vandalism (earlier, an anonymous user had been flooding comments with spam). Katara20 20:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Oh OK then :'( speak 2 u soon! Digi-armour energize 20:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello, Digi-armour. I didn't notice your message until last night (it blended in with a previous post because it didn't have a title). Anyway, I've been doing well. I'll be finished with the fall semester in about a month, which is great. I'm definitely looking forward to the college's winter break. Katara20 19:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! Er..... I forget, what are you studying again? Digi-armour energize 10:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC)